Champ and Cheer's Wild Adventure
by SpecialK92
Summary: No Heart comes to up with a sweepstakes to trick the care bears. He wants to make sure Champ wins. Champ takes Cheer along thinking it's a vacation. It turns out it was a trap and none of the other care bears know. Cheer gets very angry at Champ once they realize they are on their own. Will they stay strong or go their separate ways; first fanfiction so please give me feed back.
1. No Heart's Plan

Like every other day, No Heart tries to come up with ways to spread uncaring. But, the Care Bears always manage to destroy his plans. This time he wants to do things different. Instead of coming up with new spells and experiements. He sat down with Shreeky to come up with ideas.

"Shreeky, I am fresh out of idea's. I need help. Have any ideas? asked No heart.

"Well, we could catch some care bears," Shreeky suggested.

"We tried that before, on Care-A-Lot's birthday. Beastly caught Hugs and Tugs and brought them here. But the other care bears came for them. What makes you think that this time will be different?"

" We have to choose which ones we want carefully. Good Luck Bear isn't a good choice because he has a lot of good luck. He'd use it to our advantage. Wish Bear isn't a good choice because she'd make wishes to defeat us. Bedtime Bear isn't a good choice becuase he isn't afraid of the dark. Grumpy isn't a good choice because he is always in a bad mood and never quits. Tenderheart is the leader of the care bears and wouldn't be a good choice. We also need to take the carebear cousins into account. Forget about Braveheart because he isn't afraid of anything. Brightheart is so smart he'd come up with some type of invention to beat us. GentleHeart is weak but she always knows what to say and is always ready to help." Shreeky Explained.

"Shreeky, you do have a point. But ,I want to know which care bears would be the prefect choice." No Heart stated.

"Well, Uncle No Heart have two care bears in mind,"Shreeky stated.

"Who are they Shreeky?"

Shreeky pulled out her Magic Mirror.

"Magic Mirror, show Uncle No Heart which care bears I am thinking off.

A image came up on Shreeky's mirror. There were two care bears. One was a yellow-gold color. He wore a red head band and a red jacket. He had a trophy tummy symbol. The other bear was pink. She had a pony tail, wore a yellow jacket and had rainbow tummy symbol.

"Shreeky, you are thinking of Champ and Cheer. What makes them so special. ?"

"Uncle No Heart, Champ is into sports and always has daily workouts. Cheer is always cheerful. " Shreeky stated. "Uncle No Heart Look into my mirror."

No Heart looked into her mirror and watched the image closely. It appeared that Champ wanted to do something for his and Cheer's one year anniversary since they became a couple.

"Shreeky, that is prefect. We'll come up with a way for the care bears to enter a sweepstakes. The prize will be a vacation and the winner can bring one guest along. " No Heart declared.

"Uncle No Heart, what type of vacation. I was hoping a maybe trip to the beach, a 5 star hotel, a cruise, an expensive dinner, a ballgame, ect."

"Shreeky, I love your idea. You are so smart. We'll make the sweepstakes a surprise vacation and we'll make sure Champ wins."No Heart delcared. "We'll have Champ and Cheer come to the beach where they get on boat thinking they will go on a curise. But instead it will stop at the dark jungle maze, which will lead them here. The other care bears will never know.

"Beastly, get in here now!" No Heart yelled.

"Coming, No Heart!" responded Beastly.

Beastly quickly made his way to No Hearts chamber.

" What are you going to do this time? Create a cloud of uncaring,flood the Forest of Feelings, ruin the Care Bear's carnival, or are we going to destroy the caring meter?

"No you fool!" We've tried those things and we didn't have any success. I want to do something different! I have decided that we need some care bears."

"But No Heart, we tried that already. We tried that on Care-A-Lot's birthday. I caught Hugs and Tugs and brought them here. The other care bears came and rescued them. What makes you think is going to be different this time?"

"I remember that perfectly. I don't need you to remind me. This time I have a plan. A good and I have been talking. I liked her idea." No Heart stated. "We are going to have sweepstakes for all of the care bears to enter. It will be to surprise vacation and the winner can bring one guest along. I want the winner to be Champ and I want him to bring Cheer along. Do whatever you can to make sure he wins. "

"Sure thing, boss I'll start advertising the sweepstakes right away," Beastly stated.


	2. Champ and Cheer's Surprise

Meanwhile, Champ is taking a walk with his best friend (BrightHeart). He is talking about what he wants to do for Cheer. He wants to do something special with her for their one year anniverary.

"Brightheart, it will soon be a year since I asked Cheer to be my girl friend. I want do something nice for her. But I can't decide what I want to do."

" Champ, just go to talk to her, tell her how much she means to you and you want to do something special with her. Ask her if there is anything she wants to do. I'm sure that she'll will please her."

"But, I want to surprise her. I want it to be something that she will never forget."

" I can understand that. If you don't say anything to her and she notices that you are not telling her something it could cause trouble. You two are prefect for each other. I don't want nothing to come between you two."

Just then an announcement was made for all the care bears to come to the Hall-of-Hearts. All the care bears gathered in the Hall-of-Hearts. There was an advertiser standing in the middle of the was actually Beastly in disguise.

"Attention Care Bears, a sweepstakes is now in place for a surprise vacation. The winner can bring one guest a long. Everything will be paid for. If your are interested please take a registaration form and fill it out and drop it in the box. The winner will be announced at the end of the week. "

Many of the Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins filled out a registration form and put in the box.

"Champ, I wish you good luck. Don't be dissappointed if you don't win. Even you don't win you can still spend the day with Cheer."

"Thanks Brightheart, I hope I win. I wonder if Cheer has been thinking about the one year anniversary.

As a matter of fact Cheer was thinking about it. She walked out of the Hall-of-Hearts with her best friend (Treatheart).

"Treatheart, Champ asked me out almost a year ago and hasn't said anything about the one year anniversary. I wonder if he's forgotten?"

"I am sure he hasn't. You know how much you mean to him. I bet he wants to do something with you to celebrate the day."

"Maybe, your right Treatheart. I was hoping we could go to the beach, go on curise, go to a ball game, or go to the park. He never tells me what he is going to do. I wonder how he really feels."

"Cheer, he care deeply for you. You should know that by now. He wants to make you happy. I bet he entered that sweepstakes for the surprise vacation. I bet he is hoping to win so he could take you with him. "

"Treatheart, I guess you are right. I hope Champ hasn't forgotten."

Back at No Heart's castle, Shreeky, Beastly, and No Heart were watching Brightheart's chat with Champ and Treatheart's talk with Cheer. No Heart was please.

"Shreeky, you made two good choice. Our plan will work. Cheer will blame Champ for them going to the jungle and ending up here. Beastly do you have the box?"

"Yes,boss. I took out all the names expect for Champ's and I'm going back to Care-A-Lot to announce the winner. "

Beastly went back to Care-A-Lot in his disguise to announce the winner. All the Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins were asked to report to the Hall of Hearts. Beastly drew a paper out of the box.

"We have a winner. The winner is Champ! Congradulations! You and your guest will be taking a one week cruise. You and your guest will need to report to the Care-A-Lot beach tommorrow morning to board the ship. You need to decide who you are taking with you."

Champ was over joyed. He announced he was taking his girl friend Cheer with him. Cheer was really thrilled when she found out.

Champ and Cheer spent most of the night talkinng about their vacation and how it was going to be memoriable. Cheer packed her swimsuit and her yellow evening gown. Champ also packed his bags. The next morning they went to the beach and got on the ship. As soon as the ship took off, the walked around the ship.

Cheer wanted to spend most of the morning swiming. They changed into their swimsuits. Cheer wore a yellow one-piece swimsuit and Champ wore red swim trunks. They got into the water and started swimming. They were having a good time and Cheer couldn't imagine a better vacation. Shortly, the sky got dark and it got cold.

"Cheer it's too cold to swim. Let's get out and change."

They got out and got their towels and dried off. Cheer grabbed her yellow jacket and Champs red jacket and came back to the pool. It got cold they just put their normal clothes on over their swimsuits.

They went to the captian to see what was going on. It turned out to be Beastly.

"Surprised, Care Bears? The Sweepstakes to catch two care bears. We made sure you was the one who won Champ. Shreeky knew that you wanted to do something for Cheer."

Cheer was furious and couldn't believe it.

"Champ,why didn't you tell me that you want to do something with me. I was hoping you would and was thrilled when you won the vacation. Now we are lost at sea and no one else knows."

"Before, I forget, your care bear stare won't work here. No heart made sure of that when he sat up this trip the two of you are on your own."

"Cheer, I had no idea. I just..."

"You just what..."

"I just wanted to do something for our one year anniversary. I wanted it to be memoriable. "

"Well, it is going to be memoriable!"

Beastly intrupted their arguement.

"As much as I hate to intrupt,we have arrivated at our destination. We are at the jungle. Time for everyone to get off the ship."

Champ and Cheer got off the ship. They were cold because they put their normal clothes on over their wet swimsuits. Cheer was angry with Champ and blamed him like Beastly,Shreeky, and No Heart thought she would.

"Cheer I guess we are going to have to into the jungle to find out where it leads. Maybe when we get out, we'll able to use our care bear stare to let the others know where we are."

"Fine, then. But I am not talking to you since it is your fault we got ourselves into this mess!"

Champ felt horriable and didn't know how to react. Meanwhile, NoHeart and Shreeky were watch with her magic mirror.

"Shreeky, the plan is working. It's going to get better when they get farther in the jungle. They face many oppsticals in there. They have no idea that they will be transported to the castle by set."

Unware of the plan, Champ followed Cheer into the jungle. He stayed close to her since it was dark and he didn't want her to get lost. He was hoping she'd understand after she clamed down and he could talk to her.


	3. The Night in the Jungle

Cheer angerly walked into the jungle with Champ following behind. She was so mad,she didn't want to say a single word to him. All she wanted to do was get out and didn't want any help. Meanwhile, at No Heart's castle, No Heart and Shreeky was waiting for Beastly's return.

"Uncle No Heart, he should have been back by now. Do you think the little fur ball messed up?"

" I don't know, we can check. Shreeky, pull out your magic mirror and check."

"That's a great idea!"Shreeky declared, as she pulled out her magic mirror. "Magic Mirror, make them made, show us Beastly."

Beastly showed up on the mirror at the beginning of the jungle watching Champ and Cheer walking into it. They weren't talking. Shreeky could tell Cheer was mad.

"Seems like Beastly finally did something right this time. It is better than we expected. She's blaming Champ for our idea. Shreeky, your idea was prefect."

"Uncle No Heart, what is going to happen?"

"They have just entered the jungle. Pretty soon it will be night time. They will have to stop for the night. Tommorrow, they will come close to the river and they will have to cross it. But the current is strong, so it should wash them down the stream to the quick sand."

"Uncle No Heart, what is the quick sand for?"

"Shreeky, once they are in the quick sand, they will sink to the bottom."

"What's at the bottom?"

"Shreeky, that is when they will come here to the castle. I know you are going to ask what will we do with them once they are here. Well, they'll stay in the dungeon and we'll let them have some words. Cheer's anger will activate my invention, which was cause a stronger cloud of uncaring to spread around the world. Then we will just let them remain in the dungeon. "

Beastly just entered the castle really happy.

"No Heart, they are in the jungle, they should be here soon."

"Yes, well saw in Shreeky's mirror. " No Heart answered.

"You finally did something right, Furball!" Shreeky declared.

Back at the jungle it was getting dark and foggy. They would soon have to stop for the night.

"Cheer, it is getting late. Maybe we should stop and rest."

"Champ, I can see that for myself. It's dark and I don't see a place for us to stop."

Champ looked awhile, and saw a pool of water, it looked warm. Maybe it was a hot spring. If it was, they could stay there. He slowly entered the pool of water. He was in luck, it was a hot spring. That was the prefect place to rest. He took of his jacket and laided it at the side of the pool.

"Cheer, I think we could rest here in the hot spring. "

" Champ, I am going try to start a camp fire. I told you we weren't going to talk. I am still angery!"

The only problem was there was no sticks in sight. It was getting colder. She sat down and was freezing. She wanted to go into the hotspring, but she didn't want to have to apologize. So she acted like she was content. She took off her yellow jacket drapped it over her shoulders. Cheer was misserable and was going to get sick. Champ realized it. He got out of the water, and walked over to Cheer.

"We both know that you are freezing and you are going to get sick. Please get in the hot spring. We don't have to speak if you don't want to."

Cheer took off her jacket and laided it next to Champ's jacket. She got into the hot spring. She was warmer and was more comfortable. As much as she hated to admit it, she liked Champ's idea. She tried not to show it, but Champ could tell she was happier.

"I know you are more comfortable and warmer. Why don't you just admit it?"

"Champ, you said that we didn't have to speak if I didn't want to."

"Yes, I did. I only said it because I thought it would be only way you'd get in the hot spring. I didn't want you sick. We've been through a lot today."

"I am smart enough to tell that we've been through a lot. I was so happy, when I thought you won that surprise vacation. Champ, I hoped you'd you'd ask me to go on the vacation. I was so thrilled when you did. I wanted us to have a good time, I had packed my swimsuit because I thought we could swim in a nice pool. I packed my favorite yellow evening gown because I hoped we could have a candle lit dinner. None of that happened. Instead, we were tricked by No Heart and are in this mess. All I have is my yellow jacket, and my swimsuit. "

"Cheer, you aren't alone. I am here with you. All I have is my red jacket, red head, band and red swim trunks. I'm just as disappointed as you. But, I am okay."

"How, can you be okay? You were tricked by No Heart, you brought me along, none of the other care bears and care bear cousins know where we are. They think we are off having a good time for a week. They don't know we are out in the jungle. If you haven't noticed my swimsuit has several tears because I caught it on several thorns, while were walking in this jungle. My jacket has rips and tears too."

" Cheer, my clothes are just in the same shape yours are. I'm okay, because I have you. All I wanted was to do something for our 1 year anniversary. "

"Well,we are doing some for our 1 year anniversary. We are in the middle of no where and don't know how we're going to get back to Care-A-Lot."

Cheer began to yawn and was about to fall asleep. Champ noticed he was feeling tired too.

"Maybe, we should get some rest. We can talk more in the morning."

Cheer had fallen asleep and she feel over on Champ. He put his arm around her.

"Good night Cheer."

Champ fell asleep too. He was unaware they were close to No Heart's trap.


	4. Reaching No Heart's Castle

It was passed mid-night, but No Heart, Beastly, and Shreeky were still awake. They were all looking into Shreeky's mirror.

"Uncle No Heart, they are asleep in a hot spring it wasn't part of the plan! What are were going to do now?" Shreeky asked.

"Shreeky, that is part of the plan. I knew that they couldn't make it to the river by night fall. So I used magic to make them think they were in a hot spring. It is nothing more than an illusion. When they wake up, they hot spring won't be there. They will be resting against some rocks." No Heart answered.

"But, No Heart, what good will that do? Cheer has almost made up with Champ. That isn't good. It will ruin everything. " Beastly remarked.

"Beastly, I am totally aware she is about to make up with Champ. I wanted it that way for know. In the morning, she is going to be more willing to follow his ideas. When the see the light at the end of the forest, they will be at the river with the fast current. They will have no choice, but to cross it. Champ will make sure Cheer stays with him." No Heart stated. "I think we all should go get some sleep, we don't want to miss their arrival."

The next morning, Cheer woke up. They weren't in the hot spring, instead they were resting against some rock.

"Champ, wake up now!"

"What's up sports fan?"

" I thought we were in a hot spring, but when I woke up we were resting against some rocks. My swimsuit has more tears. I hate wearing rags!"

"Well, then why don't you take it off and put your jacket back on?"

Cheer took her jacket and went behind some buses and changed. She left her torn swim suit laying on the ground. She didn't want to see it again. When She changed, she came out from out of the bushes. She realized that Champ had changed into his red jacket. He left his swim trunks laying on the ground.

"Cheer, are you ready to go find a way out of the jungle?"

"Yes, but when I get back to Care-A-Lot, I'm going to get cleaned up and I am going shopping!"

" I knew, you'd say that. Come on, let's find the exit."

Champ and Cheer walked farther into the jungle, and saw light was beginning to show. They were close to the exit. Both of them quickly walked towards the light. When they got out of the forest, they saw an open field. But there was a river between the end of the forest and the open field. There rocks in the middle.

" I think we are going to have to cross over. It looks tricky. Cheer, maybe you should go first."

"Why do you want me to go first? I know it is tricky and I don't need you to point it out."

"Okay, Cheer. We will cross together. Take my hand."

She took Champs hand and they began to cross the river. Once they got on the first rock, the realized it wasn't big enough to hold them both. Champ saw there was a strong current, gripped Cheer's hand tighter. The current was fast and they fell into the river and it began to wash them upsteam. At the end of the current there was a pit of quick sand. They both landed in the quick sand and began to sink.

"Champ, try to get us out of this quick sand before we sink!"

"I can't, there isn't anything for me to grab on to!"

They began to sink deeper and both of them fell into a dark chamber. It was had stone walls and there was bars on the door.

"Champ, where are we?"

" I don't know?"

Just then a familar figure began to get closer to them. The figure had a robe with a hood. There was no face in sight just a pair of eyes.

"Welcome, care bears. We've been expecting you."

"No Heart!" Champ and Cheer both gasped.


	5. The Fight

"Yes, care bears. It is me. " No Heart declared.

"What do you want?" Champ asked.

"Good question, sports bear. I needed some care bears. As you can see all of my other plans have failed. I wanted to succeed at one of my plans for once." No Heart remarked.

"What are you going to do this time?" Cheer asked.

"Another good question, cheerful bear. I needed to care bears. It isn't going to be like last time,when Beastly caught the care bear cubs. This time I sat down with Shreeky and we talked. We decided that we needed two care bears. The two of us talked about all the care bears and care cousins. Shreeky and I thought about all of your special abilities. Then we made our decission. We decided that the two of you would be perfect!" No Heart stated.

"What is so special about us?" Champ demanded.

"Intresting question. I knew that you were good at sports and Cheer was always cheerful. Shreeky and I knew that you wouldn't have any special abilities to leave. In fact we knew that you wanted to do something special for 1 year aniverarsy since, Cheer became your girl friend. " No Heart answered.

"How did you find out?" Cheer yelled.

"We just knew, so we created the sweepstakes. We made sure Champ won." No Heart answered.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" Cheer screamed.

" Cheer, I promise I didn't have any idea about this! I can explain." Champ reasoned.

" I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT. YOU NEEDED TO LEARN MORE ABOUT THE SWEEPSTAKES, BEFORE YOU ENTERED. " Cheer yelled.

"Please, just listen," Champ cried.

" I DON'T HAVE TIME TO LISTEN TO YOUR EXCUSES! YOU RUINED OUR 1 YEAR ANIVERSARY! MAYBE, WE SHOULD JUST BREAK UP?!" Cheer screamed.

Champ could believe what she had just said. Tears started streaming down his face. He loved her and the thought of not having her friendship broke his heart.

"Cheer, you don't mean that? I know you don't." Champ sobbed.

"Yes, I do. I meant every word. I want us to break up. " Cheer screamed.

"If that is truely what you want. I'm okay with it. I just want you to be happy. " Champ answered.

Shreeky walked into the room, looking for her uncle. She found her uncle in the dungeon watching Champ and Cheer's arguement. She looked pleased.

"Uncle No Heart, I was looking for you. I was wanting to tell you that..."

Before she could finish, No Heart interupted.

"Not now Shreeky, I have the two care bears. We are a bit a head of schedule. I'm trying to reason with the two bears. But we haven't had any luck."

"Uncle No Heart, do you think they should have some time to themselves?"

"Shreeky, that is a good idea. Where should we put them?"

"Uncle No Heart, we could keep one in the chamber. And the other, we could put in the other chamber. I could try to talk to Cheer. I hate to see arguements." Shreeky lied.

"Okay then, Cheer, come with Shreeky. Champ stay here." No Heart declared.

"Forget it, I'm not leaving her." Champ yelled.

Shreeky looked at her magic mirror.

"Magic mirror, keep Champ from following us!" Shreeky said.

The door shut in front of them and locked. There was no way he could follow. Champ sat down and began to cry. There he was beginning to loose hope. His vacation with Cheer was ruined and she had just broken up with him. Was there anything possiable that he could do to help Cheer?


	6. Back in Care-A-Lot

Meanwhile in Care-A-Lot, Treatheart was walking with Brightheart. They were talking about Champ and Cheer. Both of them were wondering how their cruise was going.

"Brightheart, I wonder how they are doing?"

"Treatheart, I am sure they are having a good time. They are probably having a great time."

"When Cheer found out that Champ won, she was so thrilled. We talked about it the rest of the afternoon. She talked about how she was wanting go swimming in the pool and having a candle lit dinner. Did Champ say anything about it to you?"

"Before he entered the sweepstakes, Cheer was all he talked about. He talked about wanting to do something special for her. I couldn't decided what he wanted to do. All he wanted was to make her happy. As soon as he found out about the sweepstakes, he grabbed an entry form and filled it out. Did Cheer try to enter?"

"No, she said want to. She didn't go into details, other than she didn't want to have to make a hard decision."

"What hard decission?"

"On deciding on who to take with her?"

"We both know she would have taken Champ with her."

Just then an announcement was made for all of the care bears and care bear cousins to report to the Hall-of-Hearts. Everyone gathered in the Hall-of-Hearts and took a seat at the big heart table. Tenderheart was sitting in the middle.

" Many of you are probably wondering why I called this meeting. And the reason why I did was because I've noticed a big change in the sky. " Tenderheart declared.

"What is the big change?" Braveheart asked.

"I've noticed that the clouds are very dark and are spreading quickly. We all need to look into this." Tenderheart stated.

"Do you think No Heart is responsiable for this?" asked Bright Heart.

"It is very likely. But, we also need to consider that it could be another source. I suggest that we split into groups. Friend Bear and Secret Bear stay Care A-Lot. I want you to keep an eye on the caring meter. I want CozyHeart and SwiftHeart to keep an eye on the Forest of Feelings. Wish Bear and Bedtime Bear I want you to keep an eye on our star buddies. Funshine, Love-A-Lot Bear, and Good Luck Bear, I want you to go down to earth and make sure everything is okay. Share Bear, Lots-A-Heart, PlayfulHeart, LoyalHeart, ProudHeart, and Gentle Heart, I want you to keep a watch on cloud cars and make they are up in running. BraveHeart, Grumpy, and I will search the skies. Treatheart and Brightheart, I want you to stay put in the Hall of Hearts. We may need back up." Tenderheart said. "The meetings is dismissed. Everyone go to the locations that I asked you to go to. "

Everyone, quickly left the Hall-Of-Hearts, expect for Brightheart and Treatheart. They remained sitting at the table. Both of them couldn't understand why Tenderheart didn't give them a job to do.

"Brightheart, I can't understand why we didn't get a job to do?"

"Tenderheart, said he may need back up. We need to honor his opinion. He is the leader and he knows what he is doing."

"When, he said we may need back up... you don't think he was refering to Champ and Cheer?"

"Treatheart, I think that Tenderheart was refering to them. Maybe he didn't want them to know since they are on vacation. "

"Do you think maybe you could try to invent something that could give us an idea of what kind of energy is in those clouds?"

"Treatheart, I like your idea. I'll get right to it."


	7. Tummy Symbols

Back at No Heart's castle, Shreeky was sitting with Cheer for over an hour trying to get her to talk about her situation. Cheer just sat there and didn't say anything.

"Sooner or later, you are going to have to say something about the little sports bear."

"There is nothing to say about him."

"So you finally commented. I was wondering when you would. I know that he is into sports and plays a lot. He's good at every sport. Did you know when you had the Care Fair, he missed up at ring toss and didn't pay any attention to the cubs until he final succeed?"

"He never did say that to me."

"The little fur ball and I saw it. I'll show you with my magic mirror,"

Shreeky pulled out her magic mirror. An image of Champ at the ring toss both showed up. The cubs were asking him for help and he ignored them. "It isn't okay, Champ never misses." The cubs gave up on asking him for help and left.

" I never knew that,"

"There's a lot you don't know. He said he'd go sking with the racoon and was late showing up."

"Shreeky, I never heard that. Is there anything else that I don't know?"

"I'm glad that you asked. He thinks sports and winning are more important than anything else!"

Cheer couldn't believe what she had heard. Tears started pouring down her face. She felt betrayed.

"You did the right thing by breaking up with him."

Beastly was standing outside the door listening to their conversation. He rushed to No Heart.

"No Heart, she is buying Shreeky's lies!"

" Finally, one plan that we've had is finally working off. The cloud of uncaring is already growing quickly. Her anger is the cause of it."

"What happens to Champ?"

"Beastly, I'm glad you asked. The more Cheer shows her anger, he will give up and no longer care, and Cheer will shortly be the same we can spread the cloud of uncaring around the world. Shortly we need to put the two back in the same chamber and then the clouds will spread double. The care bears will not stand a chance. They will have to retreat until the cloud has finished spreading." No Heart stated."Now go have Shreeky put the cheerful bear in the same chamber as the sports bears!"

"Sure thing boss!"

Beastly went to the chamber that Shreeky and Cheer were in.

" Your Uncle wants us to put the pink bear back with the sports bear!" declared Beastly.

"Why, furball?"

" I don't know. I'm just following his orders."

"Fine, Furball!" Shreeky stated. "Cheerful bear, we are putting you back with the sports bears. Don't ask why, just follow the orders."

Cheer followed them to the Chamber Champ was in. They opened the door and she went in. They shut the door behind her. He was sitting against the wall.

"I was wondering when they'd let you back in here. I was..."

"Don't start! I know the truth!"

"The truth about what?"

"About winning and sports being more important than your friends. I heard about you ignoring the cubs at the Care Fair and being late to go sking with Brightheart!"

"Hold on, that isn't true. I was playing ring toss and got side tracked I just thought they wouldn't try to set up anything on their own."

"You thought... then what about Brightheart, you let him ski alone."

"That isn't true. He went alone and didn't tell me. I didn't see him for awhile and I knew he couldn't wait to go sking. I told him we go the next day. I didn't think he would go on."

"You need to get your facts right!"

"My facts are straight. I don't know what you heard but it isn't true."

"I give up, there's nothing else I can do for you."

"You don't mean it. I know you don't."

Champ began to turn pale. Cheer was loosing her color too, but at a slower rate.

"Are you okay?"

"Why does it matter, you don't care?"

"I didn't mean what I said. I was just mad."

"Really, I don't know if you are being honest."

"I am, I shouldn't have believed Shreeky. I was shook up by their trick. I wasn't thinking straight. Listen, I didn't want to break up. I didn't want any more hurt, like I was with Grumpy. I could never please him and I could never make him smile. When you asked me out I was surprised. I thought we were just friends. I didn't know that you loved me. I should have listened to Treatheart. She said you talk about me a lot. I wish I listened to her!" Cheer sobbed. "I'm so sorry Champ. I'm sorry for how I acted when we found out about this stupid trip. If this had to have happened, I'm glad that you were the one I had to go through it it with because I love you too."

Just then their color began to return. Champ began to smile. Cheer through her arms around him.

" I never knew how you felt. Do you want to be my girl friend again?"

"Yes, I'd love that."

Just then they noticed their tummy symbols were gone. They could no longer use their care bear stare. No Heart and Shreeky were watching in her magic mirror.

"Uncle No Heart, we failed!"

"Don't be to sure about that. I knew that we'd need a back up. So I decided incase they made up, they'd loose their care bear stare in the process. But the cloud of uncaring is spreading, we've accomplished that. The other care bears are in for a surprise.


	8. No Heart Reveal's Part of His Plan

"What happened to our tummy symbols?"

"Cheer, I have no idea."

"Care Bears you can't use your care bear stare anymore. My cloud of uncaring is spreading. I have cheerful bear to thank for that. When she took her anger out on sports bears, I used her anger to create a cloud of uncaring. It is going to spread. " No Heart stated.

"But it can't spread now. She isn't angry anymore."

"Sports bear, it has alread began to spread. I knew that you two would probably make up so I had a back up plan. If you made up, you would lose your tummy symbols and I would not have to worry about your care bear stare. "No Heart stated." Now that I am about to defeat the care bears. The two of you will remain here."

No Heart slamed the door and locked it. Cheer felt responsible for everything that had happened. She sat down and began to cry. Champ walked over to her. He tried to comfort her.

"You have nothing to feel bad about. It was all No Heart. He just used us."

"Champ, you don't understand. We thought that we were going to go on a nice cruise. But we ended up fighting and we had to spend a long time in the jungle. Then we ended up here. "

"Cheer, we made up."

"But, we lost our tummy symbols. We can't use our care bear stare!"

"I'm sure we can find a way to get our tummy symbols back. It is getting late, we should rest."

The chamber that they were in was really cold. Champ and Cheer huddled together. He took off his red jacket and draped it over his and Cheer's shoulder. Cheer took off her yellow jacket and laid it over their legs. They feel asleep.

Meanwhile, No Heart and Shreeky were talking. The cloud was spreading and was getting close to Care A-Lot.

"Uncle No Heart, do you think the other care bears will know that Champ and Cheer are here?"

"I don't know. But there is good chance."

"Shreeky, we will deal with it in the morning."

"Okay, Uncle No Heart. I have some ideas."

"Well, I could stay up a little while longer."

"The cloud of uncaring is spreading. How long do you think it will take for it to spread completely?"

"Tomorrow will be the third day the two care bears will be away from Care-A-Lot. The cloud is beginning to show in the sky. I'm sure the care bears have already noticed the cloud. They are most likely looking into the matter."

"Uncle No Heart, what is in store for the two bears?"

" I don't know yet. Shreeky, pull your mirror out."

Shreeky pulled out here mirror and an image came up. The two bears were fast asleep. She saw that they were using both their jackets to keep warm.

"Uncle No Heart, look. They are actually working together. This isn't good."

"Don't worry, when I started the plan I had back up plans. I knew how much the sports bear and the cheerful bear cared about each other. The more they worked together the harder it would be for them to get their tummy symbols back."

"But they can get them back, right"

"Yes, Shreeky. But in order to get them back they have to face us, the evil sprit, Coldheart, Frostbit, and Aunty Freeze. We don't have to worry about that, since they don't have a way back to Care-A-Lot. Even if they do make it back to Care-A-Lot, they other care bears won't know what do. There will be two less care bears to go on caring missions. "

"But Uncle No Heart, what if they find out how to regain the tummy symbols?"

"If they do, several care bears will have to go on the mission with them. That is hard mission to complete. We'll have many trials that they will have to go through before they reach where they need to go."


	9. BrightHeart's New Invention

Meanwhile in Care-A-Lot, Brightheart was still working on his invention. It was way past midnight. But, all of the care bears and care bear cousins were still at the locations that they were assigned to. Treatheart was sleeping a chair. Brightheart had been working on his invention for hours and was still wide awake.

Treatheart woke up and was surprised that he was still awake.

"You're still awake? You've been working on that device for hours. Shouldn't you put it to the side and get some sleep?"

"I'm almost done."

"When you say almost done, how much have you gotten finished?"

"About 90% done."

"Well, shouldn't you put it away? Wouldn't it be better to put your device away and finish it when you are wide awake tommorrow? You look tired. What does your invention do anyway?"

"Treatheart, I'm gald you asked. The device lets us know where the cloud is coming from, how much uncaring is in, what the source is, and how is behind."

"Now that you put it that way, how long will it take to complete?"

"About ten mintues."

"Well, ten mintues won't hurt. Can you pick up any readings?"

"Just being to, the source is really strange."

"When you say strange, how strange?"

"Well, the source came from anger. I'd have to say they were pretty angery because the reading is strong."

"Brightheart, how much uncaring is in the cloud, where is it coming from, who is behind it?"

"I'd have to say that it has a lot of uncaring, it is coming from a familar place, and the person who is behind it is unbelievable. "

"I bet it is coming from No Heart's castle and No Heart is the one behind it, like always."

"Yes, you are correct."

"See Brightheart, I knew it. you didn't have to tell me."

"Well, there is one thing that I didn't tell you."

"What would that be?"

"This time he used something different."

"When you say different, he didn't use magic or a spell."

"Treatheart, you don't get it. He did use magic, he used someone else's feelings and anger to create the cloud of uncaring."

"Okay, can you just come out and say it?"

"As much as I hate to say it, he used Cheer's anger to create the cloud."

"What do you mean Brightheart? What would cause her to get so mad?"

"I think that No Heart was behind, Champ winning that contest."

"So do you think she's taken her anger out on him?"

"Yes, I do. They are at No Heart's castle now. But, know I'm getting a reading that the cloud is slowing down. She must not be as angery as she was. We'll go to No Heart's castle and get them."


	10. Rescuing Champ and Cheer

"Well, when do we go get them?

"Treatheart, I'd say we go now. Everybody is still at their assigned places. We can be back before anyone knows we left."

Meanwhile, No Heart's magic amlet started glowing. He called Shreeky in to his main chamber.

"Sheeky, get your mirror. I think we are going to have vistors. "

"Sure think Uncle No Heart," Shreeky stated as she grabbed her mirror. "Magic Mirror, make them mad, show uncle No Heart who is coming."

No Heart looked into her mirror and saw an image of Brightheart and Treatheart in the cloud car. I knew that they were heading to the castle.

"Beastly, you fool, get in here now!"

"Coming No Heart, coming."

"Beastly, we have vistors on the way. It's the raccoon and the pig that is always with the sports bear and the cheerful bear. We think they are coming to get them."

"Well, what do we do, boss?"

"I'm glad you asked Beastly. I have a plan. These two bears no longer have their tummy symbols are not a bother to us. So I think that we should let them go."

"Let them go, Uncle No Heart, that is crazy. We worked hard to catch them!"

"Yes, Shreeky, but you don't understand. Once all of the other care bears realize they don't have their tummy symbols they will do what ever they can to help them get them back. They will not be able to go on as many caring missions because they will be helping the other two find away to get their care bear stare power back."

"But, Uncle No Heart the only way they can get their tummy symbols back is to face you, Beastly, Frost Bite, Proffessor Cold Heart, Aunty Freeze and myself. It isn't an easy task trust me. In time you will see."

"Shreeky use your magic mirror to teleport the two sleeping bears out of here."

Shreeky used her magic mirror to teleport Champ and Cheer out of their castle. The two bears were still sleeping. Shreeky watched in her mirror to see where they landed they both landed on a cloud. She saw Treatheart and Brightheart driving and they noticed that Champ and Cheer were on a cloud. They hurried up and got them in the cloud car and took off back to Care-A-Lot.

"Shreeky, don't worry, we aren't finished yet." stated No Heart.

"What do you mean we aren't finished yet?" asked Beastly.

"No one asked your opinon furball!" yelled Shreeky.


	11. Safe and Sound in Care-A-Lot

Back in Care-A-Lot, Bright Heart and Treatheart alerted all of the other care bears and care bear cousins. Take Care Bear looked after Champ and Cheer while they were still sleeping. She put the in beds in the infirmary. She removed their torn jackets and placed them under warm covers.

Along with the other care bears and care bear cousins,Brightheart and Treatheart were waiting outside. Take Care Bear came out into the waiting room.

"Are they going to be okay?" asked TreatHeart.

"Yes, they are fine. They were tired and had a slight temperature and a cold. I have noticed one thing?" stated Take Care Bear. "When I was treating them, I noticed that I lost their tummy symbols. I don't know what would have caused it, other than dark magic."

"Well, can they get their tummy symbols back?" asked Braveheart Lion.

"Chances are that they can. It isn't going to be easy. I think we can find a source and but we will have to work and study to find out what it is." stated Take Care Bear.

"I'll go get working on another invention. Maybe it can tell us what happened?" BrightHeart stated.

"I'll call True Heart and Noble Heart to come look at them maybe they can give them some answers." stated Tenderheart.

"What about Champ and Cheer? What will become of them?" Treatheart asked.

"They will be fine. But for the time being they won't be able to go on any caring missions. From what I can tell, they've been through a lot. " answered Take Care Bear.

"Well, can we go in and see them?"asked Treat Heart.

"Yes, but only one in at a time. They aren't much up to answering questions. Just let them talk if they probably just want to be with some friends." answered Take Care Bear. "Treat Heart you can go on in."

TreatHeart went into the infirmary. She saw Champ was sitting on Cheer's bed. Champ was dressed in a red gown and Cheer was dressed in a yellow gown. Treatheart noticed Cheer was crying.

"Champ, I am glad to see that you too are okay. What's wrong with Cheer?"

"Treatheart, she feels responsible. I won that free cruise and asked her to go with me. She was so thrilled. We were having great time until the sky got dark. We met Beastly and he got Cheer to believe that they knew that I wanted to do something for our one year annivarsary. She got so mad. We spent a whole day in jungle and ended up at No Heart's castle. Shreeky tricked her into believing that I didn't care about her. She took her anger out on me and we lost energy. We began to turn pale and I was weak. As soon as she noticed it, she poured her heart out to me. I began to get energy back. Right she poured her heart out, we lost our tummy symbols and don't know how to get them back."

"She has nothing to feel bad about. She was scared,confused, and felt like she was betrayed. I bet she's learned something. "

Cheer opened her mouth for the first time,since they fell asleep at the castle.

" I learned nothing, other than I was fool for buying all of those lies. We could have had good time. Instead I took my anger out on him." Cheer cried.

"But, I heard that you saved Champ by pouring your heart out. You were bound to have learned to something." stated Treatheart.

"What would that be?" Cheer yelled.

" That you love him. I always knew you did." Treatheart stated.

"Well, I did learn that." Cheer answered. "But how does he feel about me?"

"I've told you several time during the trip. Cheer I love you. That's why I asked you to be my girl friend." Champ answered.

She threw her arms around Champ and started to cry. Treatheart just stood there. But Champ asked if he could have a mintue alone with Cheer.

" I promise you, we will get our tummy symbols back. I know we can't go on any caring missions, but we can still spend time together. We both need that. As soon as we find out how we can get our tummy symbols back, I'm going through it with you. We'll do whatever we have to do."

"You truely mean that?"

"Cheer, I told you I love you. And yes I mean it. I still want to celebrate our one year annivarsary. If you do."

"I'd love to do that, I wanted to spend the day at the beach or candle lit dinner. Whatever you want."

The next day, Champ and Cheer spend the day on the beach. It was so much better than the trip he won. They didn't how long they'd be without there tummy symbols, but they had faith that the'y get them back.


End file.
